The Wicked Avatar
アバター | romaji_name = Jashin Abatā | trans_name = Wicked God Avatar | alt_name = Dark Avatar | image = TheWickedAvatar-CT07-EN-SR-LE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = ? | def = ? | passcode = 21208154 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Summoning condition, Trigger, Continuous | lore = This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of their 2nd turn after this card is Normal Summoned. The ATK and DEF of this card are each 100 points higher than the highest face-up monster's ATK on the field (except "The Wicked Avatar"). | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée Spécialement. Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée Normalement ou être Posée excepté en Sacrifiant 3 monstres. Votre adversaire ne peut pas activer de Cartes Magie ou Piège jusqu'à la fin de leur 2ème tour après que cette carte soit Invoquée Normalement. L'ATK et la DEF de cette carte sont chacune supérieure de 100 points à la plus grande ATK sur le Terrain (excepté "Avatar le Démon de l'Enfer"). | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden, außer indem du 3 Monster als Tribut anbietest. Dein Gegner kann bis zum Ende seines 2. Spielzugs nach der Normalbeschwörung dieser Karte keine Zauber- oder Fallenkarten aktivieren. Die ATK und DEF dieser Karte sind jeweils 100 Punkte höher als die höchsten ATK auf dem Spielfeld (außer die von „Der Avatar des Bösen“). | it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata Specialmente. Questa carta non può essere Evocata Normalmente o Posizionata se non offrendo come Tributo 3 mostri. Il tuo avversario non può attivare Carte Magia o Trappola fino alla fine del suo 2° turno dopo che questa carta è stata Evocata Normalmente. L'ATK e il DEF di questa carta sono ognuno di 100 punti superiore all'ATK più alto sul Terreno (eccetto "Il Malvagio Avatar"). | pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned. Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set exceto por se Tributar 3 monstros. Seu oponente não pode ativar Spell ou Trap Cards até o fim do 2° turno dele após esta carta ser Normal Summoned. O ATK e a DEF desta carta são cada 100 pontos maiores do que o maior ATK no campo (exceto "The Wicked Avatar). | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Especial. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Normal, ni Colocada, excepto Sacrificando 3 monstruos. Tu adversario no puede activar Cartas Mágicas o de Trampa hasta el final de su 2do. turno después de que esta carta es Invocada de Modo normal. El ATK y la DEF de esta carta son 100 puntos más altos que el ATK más alto que haya en el Campo (excepto "El Avatar Malvado"). | ja_lore = このカードは できない。 フィールドのモンスター３ を[[Tribute|リリース]]した のみ できる。①：このカードが に した に する。 [[turn|ターン]]で えて２ターンの 、 は ・ カードを できない。②：このカードの ・ は、「 アバター」 のフィールドの が いモンスターの ＋１００の になる。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 특수 소환할 수 없다. 자신 필드 위에 존재하는 몬스터 3장을 릴리스했응 경우에만 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 있다. 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공했을 경우, 상대 턴 에서 세어서 2턴 동안, 상대는 마법 / 함정 카드를 발동할 수 없다. 이 카드의 공격력 / 수비력은 필드 위에 잎면 표시로 존재하는 "사신 아바타" 이외의, 공격력이 가장 높은 몬스터의 공격력 + 100 포인트의 수치가 된다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (7th February 2008) | wc08_dp = 1750 | archseries = Wicked God | stat_change = * Changes own ATK value * Changes own DEF value | m/s/t = * Prevents activation of your opponent's Spell Cards * Prevents activation of your opponent's Trap Cards | summoning = * Cannot be Special Summoned * Normal Summon with 3 Tributes | database_id = 7091 }}